Euphoria
by Makita94
Summary: Lisa and Jack have a...adventure before they board the plane.One Shot Lemon.


Lisa was about half way through her seabreeze.

She couldn't help but stare at Jack and the way his lips wrapped around the rim of his glass. She finally pulled her eyes away from his lips.

How could someone's eyes be so blue?

Uh oh. He caught her staring.

He grinned at her causing her to blush.

She didn't know if it was the alcohol or the fact that she hadn't had sex in months, but she chose that moment to lean in and kiss him.

It didn't take long for him to respond.

The kiss grew frantic quickly and Lisa moaned into his mouth.

He pulled back, "Do you want to take this somewhere else?" Lisa nodded quickly.

Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the family bathroom. Once they were inside Jack locked the door behind him and pushed her against it.

He kissed her and her hands went straight to his hair, tugging slightly. His hips bucked against hers and she moaned.

"I don't usually do this." She said breathlessly.

"Do you not want to?" Jack asked looking into her eyes.

Lisa didn't even answer. She switched their positions so that he was against the door and smiled at him.

She kissed down his jaw and she worked to unbutton his shirt. Before she knew it they were both naked. She could feel his erection against her stomach. Jack lifted her legs so they were wrapped around his waist and ground himself against her center. He was amazed at how wet she was already. He reached down and ran a finger over her clit feeling her shudder.

Lisa leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "I need you inside of me, Jack."

"Not yet." He answered biting her bottom lip when she frowned.

Jack walked them over to the sink and set her down on the edge. He looked into her eyes and kissed her hard to distract her from what he was about to do.

Quickly, he thrust two fingers inside of her. Lisa moaned as Jack pumped his fingers slowly. Lisa's hips moved in rhythm with Jack's fingers as he began to go faster. Her moans got louder the faster he went. Jack removed his fingers and she whimpered. He looked her in the eye and licked his fingers.

"Mmmm. You taste so good."

Lisa thought she would come undone right then. She grabbed his face and kissed him fiercely. Jack lifted her from the sink, wrapped her legs around his waist once again, and turned them so Lisa's back was against the wall.

He groaned as she ground against him.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" he whispered against her ear.

"God, yes." She answered.

Slowly he slid into her.

"Fuck!" Lisa screamed. Jack quickly put his hand over her mouth.

"We wouldn't want anyone to know what we're doing in here. Do you think you can be quiet or do I need to keep my hand here the whole time?" he asked removing his hand for her to answer.

"I can try to be quiet. But you feel so good." She replied kissing his neck.

Jack ran his hands over her breasts and pinched her nipples as he quickened his thrusts.

"Yes" she hissed

He lowered his hand to where they met and began rubbing her clit. She moaned loudly in response.

"You like that?" he asked rubbing faster.

"Jack, fuck." She moaned feeling the tightening in her stomach.

Jack grabbed her hips and slammed into her feeling her walls clench around him as her orgasm hit. With a few more thrusts he poured into her.

"Oh fuck, that was amazing." She panted.

Lisa leaned forward and kissed him softly as attendant came on the loud speaker letting them know their plane was boarding. Lisa slid down Jacks body and began to dress.

When they were both dressed Lisa turned to Jack, "That was amazing. Thank you."

"It was my pleasure." He smiled at her and opened the door. "Well, I guess we had better get going or we'll miss the plane."

"Oh, go ahead. I need to go grab my bag I left it at the bar."

"Okay." Jack turned to walk out the door but quickly turned back around and kissed Lisa quickly on the lips. "Thanks." He said winking at her and walking out towards gate D36.

Lisa smiled to herself and went to retrieve her bag.

Once she had her bag she headed towards the gate. After handing the attendant her ticket she boarded the plane feeling completely euphoric.

Nothing could ruin her mood right now.


End file.
